


past, present, future

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, coda to c2e70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: they return, once again, to the prisons.





	past, present, future

They have a scourger in the prisons below; they have a human woman, and he knows that the scourgers were many but as with all things he sees Astrid everywhere, and as with all things, he is proven wrong, He knows not the voice and he knows not the face and it does not know him in turn until he speaks the name. 

And she says “Welcome back” and he forces himself to think she is referring to the mind that he had lost but all he can think of is a tomb and red skin and his friend drawn back into a past she had forgotten, a past she had escaped.

It does not work, his mind is consumed, for a moment, by visions of fire, of his hands calling forth destruction and freeing this stranger for nothing but a loyalty he’d thought had been long cast away. 

But she has no power here, no power over him.

Ikithon has no power here. 

It takes no effort to pull himself away, to leave what could have been his ally, in another life, to death. It is easy. 

But if it had been Astrid-

One day it will be Astrid-

**Author's Note:**

> i was so worried for this episode but it was really good you guys...


End file.
